


Hannigram: 'BAD KITTY'

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, HANNIGRAM fanart once again, M/M, Mini-Fic, sorta funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter is not an animal person.<br/>But that changed when he stumbles upon a cat wearing Will Graham's face.<br/>Me-ow!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannigram: 'BAD KITTY'

  


On his way out of his office, Hannibal was rendered immobile as a cat was sitting in the middle of the waiting room. Not one to be fond of animals of any kind, Hannibal shoo'ed the cat away until it turned its head and looked at him.

"Meow!" the cat greeted Hannibal, who was shocked at what he was seeing.

"Will Graham? Is that really you?" he asked, getting on his knees, eyes fixed on the cat in front of him.

"Meow, meow, meow," was all Will could utter seeing now that he was a cat. He then licked his paw and then stood up in all his fours and rubbed himself at Hannibal's leg, even though he knew how much Hannibal hated having animal fur clinging to his suit. "Meow! Meow," he kept on purring.

As much as Hannibal hated what was happening, he picked Will up and reprimanded him. "You're a bad kitty, Will. What should be done about that?" he said as he walked out of the building and into his car.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't get mad at me. I really can't help it!  
> Battling my way to boredom...I am a prisoner of my home.  
> Can't get out because of the typhoon...so I will just be making Hannigram manips!
> 
> \--------------------
> 
> Credits:  
> [HotMads](http://www.mads-mikkelsen.net)  
> [Will Graham](http://www.screencapped.net/tv/hannibal)


End file.
